


What Comes to Mind

by aboyandadream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Infinity War but Post Civil War, Short Story, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboyandadream/pseuds/aboyandadream
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been through a lot, and they need a break from the world.





	What Comes to Mind

"Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

 

His voice was deep and rough, yet soft and easy. It came and went with the warm breeze that pushed their hair against their cheeks and above their eyes.

 

He was the last sense of familiarity left, the only thing that reminded Bucky of home. When he spoke, the deep, starry Wakandan sky above them faded back to their youth - back to Brooklyn.

 

Steve was an anchor.  His very breath was enough to say "everything is going to be alright." No matter if Hydra got back into his head, if another war broke out, or even if some alien came to earth in attempts to destroy half of the galaxies population, they'd be alright. Bucky and Steve, Steve and Bucky. Together, no matter what came at them.

He squeezed Steve's hand, metal against skin, cold against warmth.

 

His request was difficult. Bucky's mind was empty for all except one thought, dancing around his mind and bouncing at the tip of his tongue. He could say it, get it over with, no longer have the burden of that weight in his head and at the back of his throat, but he'd been holding them in since Brooklyn. He couldn't say them way back when, and in the midst of everything that had happened since their unpleasant reunion, he could never find the right time to say it.  But now?

 

_What comes to mind?_

 

"I love you."


End file.
